Ribirth of the Demon Clan
by jCOOLn
Summary: Kakuza was walking through a remote town, when he notices it has been burned down, and its people massacred. Looking into what had happened, he finds a small boy crying over a red head woman, and monster like creature. When he interigates naruto, he finds out that the boy can turn into a monster as well, but retains his sanity. mokuton/chakra chains/jugo's clan bloodline


Rebirth of the Demon Clan .1)

Kakuzu was walking across the border of fire country recalling on his latest victory. He had chased down a rogue member of the Nara clan. He was very smart, but incredibly lazy. He was able to get one of his hearts, and began to sander off, and a lazy pace. That stopped instantly when black threads pieced his body. He went to cry out in pain, but before he could Kakuzu had ripped out his heart. He used the heart to replace the one the Nara destroyed. He then sealed him up, and made his way towards the black market exchange.

As he was walking he came across onanji. It was a small village devoid of ninja, and almost all outside contact. But what Kakuzu was looking at was burnt down wreck. It looked like some kind of giant animal ripped through it, and killed them. Curious Kakuzu investigated.

As he was walking through the village, he saw a little boy with blood red hair crying. He was standing in front of a beautiful red head woman, who was probably his mother, and some kind of monster. The monster was a grey color with black hair, and had some characteristics of a wolf. It had razor sharp teeth, snake like eyes, fur, a tail, and ears. It also looked to have been human once, but that ship had sailed. Kakuzu walked up to kid and decided to get some information out of the brat.

"Brat, stop that crying. I have a question for you." Kakuzu spoke in a gruff voice. He watched as the kid brought his face out of his hands to look up at him. His eyes were a bright blue. He had an angular face. What surprised him was the boy had a good build for his age. His muscles seemed lean for endurance and speed, but also looked to have a good bit of power.

"Sniff! What 'hiccup' do you want? 'Sniff'" Asked the boy. He wasn't scared of Kakuzu. He seemed to have seen things that took that childish fear away.

"I wish to know what that is. And what happened here?" Spoke Kakuzu. He could see the boy was having a hard time fighting back the tears, but was surprised when he preserved.

"That is my dad. He lost control of his power, and went on a rampage. Mom had been sick for a while, but was still able to defeat him, though at the cost of her own life.' Spoke Naruto, as he tried not to cry.

"How is that your father? What is this power you're talking about" Questioned Kakuzu. The boy didn't look nothing like this thing, and he was curious about this power he spoke of.

"My dad is from a clan who can transform their bodies at will, into grotesque monsters. When in these forms or partial forms, they become immensely more powerful. The down side to this though, is that they go into a fit of rage towards the end of the transformation. My mother had a bloodline that allowed her to materialize her chakra to create indestructible objects. With this power, she was able to restrain my father in his fits. Though she was so sick this last time, she didn't have the strength to restrain him until his transformation receded." Spoke the crying child.

Kakuzu was at a loss for words. This boy could have two powerful bloodlines, not even he had heard about. The transformation seemed to be more bad then good though.

"I wish my father could have controlled his transformation like me." Whispered the boy, but Kakuzu heard it. He really wanted to see this transformation for himself.

"Hey brat! Show me this transformation of yours." Spoke Kakuzu. If this transformation was as powerful as he thought it was then it could be very useful to him in the future. He needed a partner to watch his back and if this kid proved to be useful then he would make him his apprentice.

Now Naruto may not have been scared of this man, but he knew he could kill him if he wanted. He pondered on whether to let it happen, but discarded the thoughts. Slowly black markings seemed to spread from somewhere on his back. The markings continued to grow, and spread until he was in his complete form. He always felt so powerful like this, but his family told him it wasn't a good idea to put on a show with it. He looked up, and saw the shocked look in the giant's eyes.

Kakuzu was shocked. The boy turned into an grey skinned, long silver haired, fox child. He had small ears sticking out of his silver hair, with a long silver tail. His fingernails had turned into claws, and his teeth looked razor sharp. Kakuzu could also feel how much stronger the kid had gotten. He might have jumped a rank or two, with just that transformation. The most important thing though, was that the boy had indeed been able to keep his sanity. "Why were you able to keep your sanity when you transform, when your father couldn't?" asked Kakuzu.

"Mom said her Uzumaki blood was very strong, and when it mixed with my fathers, it fixed our bloodline." Spoke Naruto. He didn't know why he was telling this man all of his family secrets, but he really didn't want to be alone.

"Hhmmmm, so your part Uzumaki then. No wonder, they were famous for how powerful their bodies were, plus there water ninjutsu, bukijutsu, and fuinjutsu skills." Spoke Kakuzu as he thought. 'The Uzumaki are very powerful, and with his bloodlines could easily become useful to me. I hate to admit it, but I need him. Just like the other 99.9% of the people in the world, I have no skill in fuinjutsu. There are only about .01% of people who could use it with any form of proficiency. That's why the Uzumaki were so feared. Every single one of them could use it with ease, and when they started inventing space-time techniques the others village's fear of them sky rocketed. Now if this boy had his ancestor's ability with it, I'll never have to worry about fuinjutsu ever again. The only question left though is how to convince him to come with me...' thought Kakuzu.

"What's your name kid?" asked Kakuzu. He honestly did not care much about the kid personally but the boy had potential, and if there was one thing Kakuzu could respect it was potential.

Naruto scrunched up his face and replied," Naruto Uzumaki, and not kid or brat! I may be six years old, but I am a ninja in training so I would like some respect" shouted Naruto. He did not need this weird eyed giant making fun of him, he already felt down enough with the death of both his parents.

"Hmph whatever, so what are you going to do now?" asked Kakuzu. He eyed Naruto to see if he had any plans. He would have to convince the boy that coming with him was the best plan as it would benefit him the most.

"I don't know. I've already sealed up all of my families scrolls, and things of value, but I don't know where I'm going." Spoke Naruto as he looked at the ground. He had been thinking of joining a ninja village, but was worried how they would react to his transformations.

"Humph! So you're going to wander around aimlessly with the last of two great clans scroll, and no real ninja training. Your quit the geniuses aren't you." Spoke Kakuzu.

"We'll what am I supposed to do? I don't have any other family, and I don't know any ninja who would train me..." Naruto trailed off, and looked up to Kakuzu. He could see Kakuzu was a ninja, and a powerful one at that. If he could get him to train him, then maybe he could think of what to do with his life.

Kakuzu saw the look Naruto gave him, and couldn't be happier. He resided to play it off though, so not to give himself away. "Stop looking at me like that! I am not teaching a brat!" Shouted Kakuzu, in take anger.

"What! Why not? It's not like you have anything important to do, Mr. missing nin." Spoke an annoyed Naruto. He knew that the hunter nin was interested in his abilities and since he was a missing nin he knew he would need a partner. Plus even if they were captured Naruto knew he would not be killed because he was not an official ninja and could just claim he was forced to do what Kakuzu told him to do.

"How do you know I'm a missing nin?" asked Kakuzu. 'The boy's parents must have started his ninja training already. Most clans start to teach their children around six, but some even earlier.' thought Kakuzu.

"My mom and dad taught me some things, before their departure." Spoke a sad Naruto. He could remember his mother telling him about Uzushiogakure and about how amazing it was before they were betrayed by Konoha and where sneak attacked by Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. That basically meant that Naruto hated all of the five great villages as Suna was allies with Konoha, and were probably in on the betrayal of his ancestral home. He wanted revenge on them for what they did, and knew that one day he would get his revenge somehow.

"Hmmmm what have they thought you." Spoke Kakuzu, as he determined how far back he would have to start the boys training.

"They taught me a couple chakra control exercises, but I am still working on water walking, a lot of how ninja society works, how to throw shuriken, kunai, and senbon. They also taught me a lot of what ninjas need to know, my mother has been teaching me a lot about fuinjutsu since I can remember, she also taught me how to use a tanto, and would have taught me how to wield a sword but now I doubt that will happen, and a few other things." Spoke Naruto. He knew he needed to get stronger if he wanted to get his revenge and he was positive that one day he would be strong enough to kill the five great nations, he just needed to be patient.

"So basically you're a beginner, except in fuinjutsu." Spoke the unenthusiastic Kakuzu. He did not let it show on his face how impressed he was with how far the boy had come in such a short amount of time.

"Hey I already know six jutsu!" shouted an insulted Naruto. He practiced really hard and he would not let his accomplishments be tarnished just like that.

"Oh and what are they?" Spoke the bored Kakuzu. He figured they would be the three basic academy jutsu that they taught in Konoha. He still couldn't figure out how they were still considered the strongest village considering what they had been through with the nine tails and all.

"I know the body replacement jutsu, the transformation jutsu, the kage bunshin, kage shuriken, kage senbon, and the kage kunai." Spoke a proud Naruto. He saw Kakuzu's reaction and felt even louder of himself.

"Hmmmm well I guess with your reserves it is possible. How many clones can you make?" asked Kakuzu. He still couldn't believe this brat was able to learn four jonin level techniques at such a young age. He was even more shocked by Naruto's reply.

"About two hundred give or take a few, but I can make about five hundred when I transform. My mom had told me use the kage bushin to learn a lot faster then I normally would. She said she would start teaching me ninjutsu soon." Spoke Naruto. It was one of the reasons he was able to master throwing weapons, the basic tiajutsu style his dad taught him, and master all of the chakra exercises he had so far by utilizing this method. He was naturally gifted, but he was just un real when it came to fuinjutsu so it really did not need to use shadow clones to learn fuinjutsu quickly.

'With that he would be able to learn a lot faster indeed. This way I won't have to wait so long for him to be of use. I could teach the clones while he trains his physique.' "Hmmmmmm I guess I could train you to be a bounty hunter, but if you disobey me once I'm going to kill you! You got that?" Spoke a deadly Kakuzu. Naruto could tell he wasn't lying. Quickly Naruto shook his head, and Kakuzu did the same.

"Good now follow me." Spoke Kakuzu. Naruto quickly fell in line, and Kakuzu let a smile appear on his face. 'At least the brat learns fast enough' thought Kakuzu.

"Wait! Let me seal my family!" shouted Naruto. He quickly went over to his mother and fathers bodies. He put them onto a scroll, and in a puff of smoke they were gone. Naruto rolled up the scroll, and put it in his pocket.

"Ok Kakuzu, I'm ready." Spoke Naruto as he started to follow Kakuzu.

"Where are your family's scrolls?" asked Kakuzu, as his eyebrow rose. He was shocked when Naruto rolled up his sleeves, and revealed four tattoos.

"There in here." Spoke Naruto as he showed Kakuzu his forearms. On his forearms were four tattoo looking markings.

"There are four tattoos. What's in the other ones?" asked Kakuzu.

"The Uzumaki sealing scrolls are VERY numerous, so I had to make a tattoo just for them. The rest of the Uzumaki scrolls are in the bottom one on my left arm. My father's clan's techniques are in the top tattoo on my right arm. All of our valuables are in the bottom right tattoo." Spoke Naruto. He was a little worried Kakuzu might just rob him, and just leave him there. He was shocked when Kakuzu started to walk down the road. Naruto started to run after him. This was the start of demon bounty hunter.

Kakuzu took Naruto to his secret hide out in the land of forests. When they arrived Naruto saw a little two bedroom house with a small lake behind it. Kakuzu instantly jumped into Naruto's training.

"Alright brat here's what we're going to do. You're going to make two hundred clones. They will be divided into groups of forty. Group one will work on chakra control, group two will be learning tiajutsu stances, group three will be working on the genjutsu release technique, group four will be learning the Uzumaki fuinjutsu, and the fifth group will be learning the Uzumaki kenjutsu. The real one of you will be working on improving your physical prowess and stamina since the shadow clones cannot help you with that" Spoke Kakuzu.

Naruto nodded and brought his fingers into a cross shape. He then shouted out, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantly one hundred perfect clones of Naruto appeared from the puffs of smoke and started looking at him waiting for their orders. They all got to work. Kakuzu went to each group, and showed them what they needed to learn.

"Ok brat it's time to figure out your elemental affinity. This is chakra paper. It will react to your chakra and tell us what nature you are. If it burns you have a fire affinity, gets soggy then its water, crumbles is earth, crunches up is lighting, and cuts in half is wind." Spoke Kakuzu, as he hands Naruto the chakra paper. When Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper, Kakuzu thought he was going to have a heart attack. One side turned into water, another side turned into stone, and in the center a strip turned into wood. Naruto didn't know what the big deal was, except the center wasn't an element Kakuzu named off. Looking up he thought Kakuzu wasn't going to make it.

'It can't be! He has the wood release! His base elements are very powerful as well. With the combination of those elements, I have no doubt his wood release could one day pass Hashirama's, but with his transformation abilities I'm sure he will. With his bloodlines, skill in bukijutsu, fuinjutsu, and my teaching, he could easily one day become the most powerful ninja since the sage of six paths. And with all that power I'm sure we will make LOTS of cash.' Thought Kakuzu, as a little drool escaped his mouth. He quickly recovered and took another second to think. Finally coming to a conclusion, Kakuzu looked at Naruto.

"Brat transform! Then make more clones. Make them start learning shape manipulation, chakra control, water release, earth release, and wood release!" shouted Kakuzu. Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to make Kakuzu angrier so he quickly transformed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" shouted Naruto and another three hundred clones popped into existence. They all looked like him in his transformed state, and Naruto thought it strange how much he changed when he transformed.

"I want a hundred of you to start working on the water release elemental training. If you have questions ask Kakuzu. When you make a break through learning something dispel immediately so the rest of us can learn what we are going wrong. You guys will continue doing this until we master water release. The next hundred of you will be mastering earth release. Like the clones mastering water release if you have any difficulties ask Kakuzu, and if you make a breakthrough dispel. This will allow us to master these two affinities quickly and effortlessly. The other hundred of you will be mastering shape manipulation. I do not know how to go about doing this, but I am sure Kakuzu will be more than happy to tell you. Once we master water, shape manipulation, chakra control, and earth release we will start mastering wood release" spoke Naruto, as he followed Kakuzu to a clearing were he figured he would be starting his physical training.

"Ok brat this is what you are going to do. Do you see this lake? Good, because you are going to be running around it a hundred times as fast as you can go. After that we will be working on your physical strength" spoke Kakuzu, as he sat down and watched as Naruto began running around the lake.

For the next four years Kakuzu made Naruto train his little heart out. In the first two years Naruto was able to master water and earth release. He was able to do the water walking chakra exercise, and mastered shape manipulation, but used most of the year learning and mastering many different ninjutsu for his water and earth release.

His tiajutsu improved greatly with Kakuzu fighting him every day. He was a rough teacher, but he knew his stuff, and helped Naruto improve. He taught him the basses of his own tiajutsu style, and Naruto found it was easy enough to learn. Naruto did get beat up a lot and if it were not for his 'Monster Release Bloodline' then he would probably be dead even with his Uzumaki body. He was lucky he had such a great regeneration and healing effect or he would have spent just as much time in the hospital that Kakuzu did not take him to as he would have training.

Naruto was able to greatly increase his fuinjutsu training and even applied a resistant seal to his body at the end of the year. He learned how to make seals that made one's body more resistant to fire, the basics of space-time fuinjutsu, and a lot of other things. He was planning on applying some of the seals he learned to his body to increase his overall capabilities.

Naruto was no good at genjutsu, so he focused most of his time on learning how to break out of genjutsu. He learned how to break out of genjutsu quickly using physical pain, then how to break out of genjutsu with bursting his chakra out in all directions. This usually broke someone out of the genjutsu they were in but it was chakra taxing, so most people didn't use it. The final way was taught to him by Kakuzu but he preferred to just expel chakra as he had that in spades.

Kakuzu gave his a wakizashi he got off of a dead mark, and Naruto used it to train with. It was black with grey lines running up the handle and down the blade. Naruto used it to practice his kenjutsu, and to fight Kakuzu with it. He usually insulted Naruto by saying that he should stick with kenjutsu and forget tiajutsu since he always beat the crap out of him when they fought using tiajutsu.

The two years were interesting as well.

Naruto spent the next two years mastering his wood release bloodline limit. It was not that it was difficult for Naruto to learn how to use actually it was the opposite it was just that Naruto kept coming up with ideas and inventing new jutsu. He also learned that when he was in his Monster Mode his Mokuton abilities sky rocketed. He did not know why his monster mode made his Mokuton easier to use and much more powerful, but he was thankful that it did, and when he used both he was able to defeat Kakuzu. It did not make Kakuzu happy that Naruto was able to defeat him in a ninjutsu battle, but recovered his pride in the tiajutsu portion of their battles.

Naruto greatly improved his tiajutsu prowess over the years, and was even able to go toe to toe with Kakuzu most of the time. He learned Kakuzu's 'Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique' and that really helped augment his tiajutsu prowess.

Naruto was a master of kenjutsu without a doubt. He used it to kill many people that he and Kakuzu would hunt down. Naruto did not get paid as Kakuzu said that the money he earned was being used to pay him back for all of the training he gave him. Naruto did not care about money so he did not argue, and continued to train.

Naruto continued to improve his fuinjutsu and genjutsu skill. It was hard for Naruto to learn genjutsu but eventually he got it, and was able to do some decent level genjutsu. Naruto could easily be considered a fuinjutsu master, and was even starting to learn medical ninjutsu. He did not really need it with his healing and regeneration abilities, but he still thought it might come in handy on a job so he learned it anyways.

The last two years were very productive for Naruto. He learned wind and poison release from Kakuzu and a scroll he got off a dead nin that he killed with his blade. Naruto really like the 'Flying Swallow Technique" as it made his kenjutsu ten times better. Naruto finished learning all of the Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsu, mastered their kenjutsu style, and all of their water release justu. He was able to go toe to toe with Kakuzu in tiajutsu and that was saying something as the man prided himself on his ninjutsu and his tiajutsu.

Around Naruto's twelfth birthday a man with a spiraled mask approached them.

"You must be Kakuzu the legendary bounty hunter and you must be his apprentice I have hear so much about" spoke the man. He had a feel about him that Naruto did not like, and it made Naruto not want to be around him.

"Who is asking" asked Kakuzu. He didn't seem to notice the odd air the man had about him, and Naruto was wondering if it were only him that felt it.

"My name is Tobi, and I would like to formally invite you and your apprentice to join an organization I invented" spoke Tobi.

Kakuzu and the man talked for a good while. Naruto could already tell Kakuzu was interested due to the prospect of making a lot of money. Naruto had already graduated as one would say from Kakuzu's tutelage, but decided to join the Akatsuki just to see what they were up to.

After a week of traveling they came upon a cave with a giant statue in the center and on each of the statues fingers was the hologram of certain individuals. The one in the center interested Naruto the most as he knew what the man's dojutsu was. It was the incredibly rare dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan, the dojutsu that the sage of six paths were said to have, the Rinnegan. Naruto knew that he was not the savior of the world like the books his mother left him stated he would be, so he must be the destroyer, and Naruto knew he would have to do something to stop him.

"What is the purpose of this group anyways" asked Naruto as he stood on one of the fingers. All of the other members looked at him with varying looks. It was the leader who replied though.

"We will gather the nine biju and seal them within the demonic statue of the outer path and recreate the jubi. When the jubi has been created we will use it to force all of the nations to sign a peace treaty thus ensuring peace all throught the world. Many will have to die, but it is the only true way to peace" spoke the Rinnegan user.

"Sounds more like a dooms day weapon to me, but I guess that is why you are the leader" spoke Naruto, as he looked around the room. Thanks to Kakuzu making him remember all of the people inside of it he knew who they all were and a lot about them and their skills. The only ones he did not know about were the man with the spiral mask, the Rinnegan user, and the purple haired woman.

"That is not your concern" spoke the leader with hint of venom in his voice. Naruto knew that it would not be wise to anger him with all of the people around to protect him.

"Yes leader-sama" spoke Naruto.

"Good, now you and your new partner Itachi will be going to Iwa to hunt down the four tails. He is wandering around Iwa so he should not be too difficult to find, and he should be alone so he will not be to default to defeat" spoke Pain.

"Why am I being placed on the same team as that stoke ass hole? I just got done partnering up with one stoke ass hole who kept all my money, now you want to put me on a team with a homicidal lunatic who murdered his own family. What keeping him from stabbing me in the back" asked Naruto? Pain did not looked pleased with his constant bitching, but Naruto enjoyed pissing off stoke ass holes.

"Any member who kills another member is to be killed by the rest of the group. That way you do not go at each other's throats, because I am the new god of this world and I will punish anyone who defies me" spoke pain, in a big theatrical way.

"Somebody's got a god complex, or either extreme little man syndrome" spoke Naruto, but he ignored the glare he got from pain and looked at the red eyed midget who was giving him that famous Uchiha death glare.

"Hey you pink eyes, meet me in demon country in three days, or I will leave your ass and catch the four tails on my own" spoke Naruto before cutting his connection to the helicon.

"He is a rude one" spoke Zetsu.

"He has always been that way, and it really got on my nerves" spoke Kakuzu.

"I will be going now" spoke Itachi, as he left to go meet Naruto in demon country.

Naruto was already rushing towards demon country with plans forming in his head on how to stop pain, and defeat the mask man before he tries to revive the ten tails.


End file.
